A sky full of stars
by Jaque Forever
Summary: "Future is always in motion; you know that. He died to protect you and the baby," Piper said, trying to comfort her sister. After losing Coop in a tragic incident, Phoebe finds herself alone again. And, as a new enemy arrives, the Charmed Ones lives will change forever. Set after "Forever Charmed".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed or any of its characters.

**Timeline: **Set after "Forever Charmed". This story won't follow the canon. I hope you'll enjoy it.

**Summary**_:_ "Future is always in motion; you know that. He died to protect you and the baby," Piper said, trying to comfort her sister. After losing Coop in a tragic incident, Phoebe finds herself alone again. And, as a new enemy arrives, the Charmed Ones lives will change forever. Set after "Forever Charmed".

**A sky full of stars**

_A cemetery _

It was raining a gentle rain. Piper sighed, as she rested her hand over Phoebe's shoulder. "C'mon, sweetie. Let's go home."

It had been three weeks since Coop's death and every single day Phoebe went to cemetery. She stood in front of his grave and cried. She cried for the love she lost, for the future that would never be true.

She cried for the dreams that died with him.

"I don't understand. It wasn't supposed to end like this," Phoebe said, shaking her head. "I saw the future, Piper. My premonitions never..."

"Future is always in motion; you know that," Piper said softly. "He died to protect you and the baby."

Phoebe put her hand on her belly. She was four months pregnant with her little baby girl. "My Ladybug," Phoebe whispered.

Piper nodded. "I know you're suffering, but you need to be strong for her, sweetie."

Phoebe sighed and knelt before Coop's grave, tracing the letters of his name. "He really loved me, Piper. I never felt so loved in my entire life. I thought... I thought I finally would be happy," she said, tears falling down her face.

Piper looked away. It wasn't fair. Phoebe already lost too much in her life. Why couldn't she be happy with Coop? "Sweetie..."

Phoebe shook her head. "It was so fast. Maybe if I wasn't so distracted..." she said, closing her eyes.

"Don't blame yourself," Piper said quietly. "It wasn't your fault..."

Phoebe looked up at her sister and sighed. "The athame... He put himself in front of me and... and his blood... his blood was in my hands... and..."

"Shh... everything's going to be fine," Piper said, pulling her sister into a hug. "C'mon, sweetie..."

"But... I..." Phoebe muttered.

"Let's go back to the manor. I'll take care of you," Piper said.

Phoebe reluctantly nodded and started to walk out of the cemetery. However, after she took a few steps, she turned her back.

"Phoebe..." Piper muttered, as she saw her sister frozen in place, looking at nowhere. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Phoebe said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Let's go..."

Cole Turner frowned a little, as he watched them walk away. He looked down at Coop's grave and let out a deep sigh, before disappearing in dust-like particles.

* * *

_San Francisco_

_Golden Gate Bridge_

A woman in golden armor was looking at the sky.

"Lara," an Elder said, as he orbed behind her. "You came back..." he looked at her in surprise. It had been two hundred years and he didn't expect to see her again.

The woman turned her head to face the Elder. "Kheel," she let out in a whisper. "Long time no see..."

The Elder swallowed hard. "I sensed you, but I... I thought you're dead. What happened to you?"

Lara looked at him angrily. "You know what happened to me! I trapped her powers inside my own body and saved this world."

The Elder nodded. "You're a good Elder, Lara. You did what was necessary to help people. You were the most powerful of us; the only one, who could do that."

The woman looked at him and smiled "You're right. I was the most powerful Elder. But after I took Nyx's powers inside me, I turned into the most powerful magical being in this entire universe."

Kheel frowned, as he saw her eyes turning red. "What the hell..."

"I can feel it. The power of your soul," she said, creating a golden ball in her hand.

The Elder instantly stepped back, but Lara was fast and threw it against him.

"Lara..." Kheel whispered, falling on his knees. A bright light left his body and transformed into a crystal.

"What a beautiful soul! It's shinning like a star," Lara whispered, as Kheel's body disappeared in front of her.


	2. Lara

**Lara**

_Up There_

Sandra was talking to Roland when she felt a pain in her heart.

"Are you okay?" Roland asked in concern.

Sandra shook her head. "No, I felt it."

Roland frowned. "What did you feel? Sandra, you're scaring me..."

"Someone stole a soul..." the female Elder quietly explained.

"A soul? I didn't feel anything," Roland said.

"Kheel," Sandra let out in a whisper. Her eyes turned white and she had a glimpse of what happened in the Gold Gate Bridge.

Roland cleared his throat. "What happened to Kheel? Sandra..."

"She's back," the female Elder let out in a whisper.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor_

_Kitchen_

"Hi," Paige said, as she orbed in.

Piper looked at her and smiled. "Hi, stranger..."

Paige rolled her eyes. "You know I have a baby and don't have too much time right now."

"I know, I know," Piper sighed. "But I need you, Phoebe needs you."

"How's she?" her sister asked in concern.

Piper shook her head. "She spent her days locked in her old room and go out only to go to the cemetery. Paige, I'm worried about our sister. I don't know what to do, I don't know how to help her..."

Paige cleared her throat. "She's sad... It's understandable; she lost her husband. I can't even imagine what she's going through right now."

Piper lowered her head. "She has lost so much through the years... Prue, Cole, her first baby... She deserves to be happy. It's not fair."

"No, it's not," Paige sucked in a deep, hard breath. "It's really not."

"Paige," they heard Phoebe's soft voice at the door.

"Sweetie," Paige let out a slight smile. "Are you okay? I'm worried about you."

Phoebe shrugged. "I miss him," she quietly admitted. "It's just... I lost my husband, my best friend, the man I thought I would share my life with. I don't know what do..."

As Phoebe stopped talking, an Elder orbed in.

It was Sandra.

Piper rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" she asked almost harshly. An Elder appearing in her house in the middle of the day wasn't a good sign and she wasn't on the mood for a demon hunting right now.

Sandra sighed. "We need your help," she declared.

_So original._

"What happened?" Paige asked.

"A soul of an Elder was captured," Sandra replied.

"A soul's thief? How he got an Elder?" Piper frowned.

Sandra shook her head. "Not _'he', _It was _her_," she quietly correctly the witch.

Piper nodded. "O-kay... So... _She _stole this Elder's soul..."

"Kheel... It was him who disappeared," Sandra told her.

Paige sighed. "Who's this demon who stole his soul?"

"She's not a demon," Sandra informed her. "She's an Elder, or, at least, she was one of us."

"An Elder?" Phoebe asked in confusion.

Sandra nodded. "Lara... I had a vision, I saw her stealing Kheel's soul. The powers corrupted her..."

"What powers?" Piper asked frowning.

Sandra sighed. "A long time ago, Nyx, the night, attacked the Earth, trying to turn this world in a darkness place. She killed people and trapped their souls in crystals. She liked to see the way the souls shone inside her magical crystals. Alice Warren helped us and created a potion and a spell to strip Nyx of her powers."

"Alice Warren?" Piper asked in surprise.

Sandra nodded her head a little. "Your family is a great force of good, Piper. Anyway, Nyx's powers couldn't be locked in a magical box or something. We needed someone strong enough to seal them. Lara was the most powerful Elder, she had a good and pure heart. She was the only one who could trap the powers inside her body."

Paige and Piper exchanged glances. They quickly understood that this story didn't end well.

"When she _trapped Nix's powers_ and sealed it within herself, a bright shine enveloped her body and she disappeared before our eyes," Sandra stopped for a moment, her voice almost cracking. "We thought she was dead and her soul gone, destroyed with the power... But she didn't die. She survived and she's back."

"You had said that she trapped Nyx's powers inside her own body to save the world. Why would she steal an Elder's soul?" Paige asked frowning. "This doesn't make any sense."

"I think Nyx's powers were too strong for her," Sandra said. "The powers corrupted her and she's not the same kind and sweet Lara anymore."

Piper nodded. "I understand..."

"We need your help. She already stole an Elder's soul and..."

"No!" Phoebe practically shouted, shaking her head.

"Phoebe," Paige muttered.

"No! I'm tired, Paige. I'm tired of finding and losing love. I'm tired of losing everything because of magic. I'm tired!" Phoebe shouted, then turned to the Elder. "I won't help you, I won't fight anymore. I can't risk my baby's safety. Lara is an Elder! She's your problem, not ours!"

Sandra sighed. "I know you're suffering, but..."

"You know nothing," Phoebe said wincing. "I lost my sister, who was killed by Shax... Cole, who I vanquished _to save the world_, a damn Seer stole a baby from me... And now, I lost Coop. Everything because of magic, because of this damn fight against evil! But enough is enough!" she said angrily, storming out of the kitchen.

"Phoebe," Piper threw her arms in frustration and followed her.

"Your sister needs to understand the gravity of this situation," Sandra remarked, looking at Paige.

"She lost her husband," Paige said softly. "I'll talk to her, but you need to understand her as well. It's hard for her, she's not ready to fight again."

Sandra sighed heavily. "I fear that it's not a matter of choice, sweetie," she said and orbed away.

* * *

_Phoebe's old room_

"No!" Phoebe shook her head, as she saw Piper. "Don't try to convince me! I won't fight anymore."

"I know you're angry, sweetie. But it's our fight," Piper argued.

"I'm not angry," Phoebe said, touching her sister's hand. "I just ! I can't... I can't fight anymore. I have no strength, I..." she was saying, when she felt the familiar sensation of being pulled into a premonition.

**"You have a beautiful soul, little one," a woman in a golden armor said, staring at little Chris.**

** "No!" Piper cried, as the woman threw a golden ball at her son.**

"Phoebe," Piper gently touched her arm. "What'd you see?"

"Chris..." Phoebe whispered.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews. I hope you'll enjoy this story._


	3. Saving Chris

**Saving Chris**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Phoebe's old room_

"Chris?" Piper frowned. "Phoebe, what did you see? Is Chris in danger? Damn, answer me!"

"She was iwearing a gold armor," Phoebe started to explain, her hands shaking. "She threw a golden ball against him!"

Piper swallowed hard. "A... golden ball?"

Phoebe nodded. "I need to check the Book," she said, running out of the room.

* * *

_Up There_

"She's hurt. That's why she talked to me that way," Sandra said, sighing.

Roland shook his head. "She's a Charmed One... It's not acceptable! She needs to fight."

"No, she doesn't," Sandra said softly. "She lost her husband in a demon attack and she's pregnant. Phoebe always fought against evil, even when she lost her powers."

"I don't know, Sandra. Maybe we should strip her powers again. This time, for good," he suggested.

"No, just give her some time... As you said, she's a Charmed One. It's her destiny to fight against evil," she said softly.

Roland shrugged. "If you're saying..."

"Believe me... She's hurt, that's all. I'm sure that her and her sisters will help us to defeat Lara," Sandra said.

Roland sighed heavily. "The question is, do they have the power to vanquish Lara? She stole an Elder's soul. She was the most powerful of us. I can't even imagine what she can do now that she has the power of the goddess of the night inside her..."

"Lara is not inherently evil. The power corrupted her, her soul..." Sandra said sadly.

Roland shook his head. "It doesn't matter. She's dangerous... We need to destroy her, before she can destroy us..."

Sandra lowered her head. "I wish we could save her..."

"Me too," he said, resting his hand over her shoulder. "But we can't. She's not one of us anymore..."

* * *

_Halliwell Manor_

_Attic_

"Phoebe, what are you looking for?" Piper asked. "You said that someone will throw a golden ball at Chris..." she said, her voice almost cracking. She couldn't even think about someone hurting her son.

"It's no here," Phoebe said, flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows. "She's not here!"

"Who?" Paige frowned.

"The woman who attacked Chris in my premonition. She was wearing a gold armor... She said that _you have a beautiful soul, little one, _and threw a golden ball at him," Phoebe tried to explain.

Paige shook her head. "A beautiful soul... Oh God!"

"What? Paige, do you know something?" Piper asked nervously.

Paige looked up at her sister. "Lara... The Elder, who sealed Nyx's powers inside her... She's the only one after Chris."

"You're right," Piper said, shaking her head. "She... she want his soul!"

"No! Piper, we won't let her hurt Chris!" Phoebe assured her sister. "She won't have his soul, I promise you!"

"She's right," Paige said, gently resting her hand over piper's shoulder. "We'll fight her, sweetie. Chris will be fine."

Piper let out a slight smile. "Thank you," she said, glancing at Phoebe.

Cole looked at them in concern. He heard stories about Lara before, she was the only one who sacrificed herself to save the planet from Nyx. She took Nyx's powers inside her and lost herself...

He could see the resemblance with his own sacrifice.

The Source.

Cole shook his head, trying to send the memory away. He was dead, trapped in the void. It didn't matter, not anymore. He did it to save Phoebe, no regrets.

He looked at Phoebe again and frowned. She was looking at his direction. It was like she could see him. _No, it was impossible. She couldn't see him. _

_Could she?_

"Phoebe... Are you seeing something?" Paige said.

"What?" Phoebe turned her attention to her. "No," she said, rubbing the back of her neck. "It's nothing."

"C'mon," Piper said. "You need to give me more details about your premonition."

Phoebe sighed. "Chris was in his room..."

"She attacked him here?" Piper asked in disbelief.

Phoebe nodded. "It seems so... I..." she stopped, as she heard a scream.

"Chris!" Piper ran as fast as she could.

When she opened the door of Chris' room, she found Lara looking at his son with a golden ball in her hand.

"Chris!" Piper screamed, as the woman threw the golden ball at her son.

"Golden ball!" Paige called and it orbed in her hand. "You won't have his soul!"

Lara turned her head to see the young Charmed One. "You're very powerful, but you can't stop me," she said with a smile.

"You won't hurt my baby," Piper said, trying to blow her up.

Lara started to laugh. "You can't hurt me, witch," she said.

Paige tried to throw the golden ball at her, but it disappeared from her hand.

Lara rolled her eyes. "You can't use my power against me... You can't protect him or yourselves.." she said, looking at the three sisters.

Paige quickly orbed to Chris and picked him in her lap. She looked at Piper and, as her sister nodded, she orbed away with him.

"I should know she would do that. Okay," Lara said looking at Piper and Phoebe. "I'm here to have a soul and..." she stopped and looked to the wall. "Interesting..."

She formed another golden ball and quickly threw it at the wall, but it disappeared. "Dammit!" she cursed.

Phoebe exchanged glances with her sister. Lara seemed to see something or someone other than them.

Piper tried to blow her up again, but it failed. "Stupid witch," Lara said, sending another golden ball at them.

However, a shield appeared in front of them and stopped the golden ball.

"What the hell is that?" Lara asked, looking at them in surprise. Then she looked at Phoebe's belly and shook her head. "The baby protect you... Your baby is powerful, witch. But it won't help you forever. I'll have your souls... And you," she turned to the wall. "I'll manage to catch your soul too... I like your pain and sorrow. You'll be great in my collection," she said and orbed out.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked, as Lara orbed out.

Piper nodded. "I'm fine. And you?"

"I'm okay. Thanks my little one," she said, rubbing her belly.

"I didn't know your baby could do that," Piper commented.

"Well, I'm glad my daughter have a shield... It saved our lives," Phoebe sighed in relief. Then she turned to the wall. "She saw someone here, Piper... A soul..."

Piper cleared her throat. "Phoebe..."

"This soul is in danger..." Phoebe remarked. "Maybe we should cast a spell to..."

"No," Piper shook her head. "No spells, leave this soul alone."

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "Piper, do you know who's here?"

Piper swallowed hard. "I... I..."

"Piper..."

"Forget this, Phoebe. I'll call Paige..." Piper said.

Phoebe grabbed her sister by the arm. "I know you. You're hiding something from me..."

Piper sighed heavily. "It's Cole... I think Lara saw Cole's soul."

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for all the lovelly reviews._


	4. A love from the past

**A love from the past**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Attic_

"Cole..." Phoebe let out in a whisper, rubbing her belly. "It's not possible... We vanquished him, Paige told us that we had destroyed him in that alternate reality."

Piper shook her head. "He's trapped in the void."

"Void?" Phoebe frowned.

Piper nodded. "The Cosmic Void, a space between life and death. He explained it to me when..."

"Whoa... He explained it to you?! What are you talking about?" Phoebe winced.

Piper rubbed the back of her neck. "Do you remember when Leo fell from grace and I slipped into a coma?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, I do remember. A thorn demon had hit you... You said that an old friend helped... Oh God! It was Cole!" she waved her hands in frustration.

"I became stuck in the Cosmic Void with Cole. He kind of helped me..." Piper said.

"So, he's here... Watching me..." Phoebe shook her head and screamed to the air. "Leave me alone! I hate you, I don't want you here..."

Cole stepped back. He wasn't an empath, but her pain called out to him. Always. "I'm sorry," he let out in a whisper.

Then he saw Phoebe walking to the Book and starting to read it.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked.

"You'll see," Phoebe said almost harshly. "It's here!" she pointed to a particular page and started to chant a spell.

Piper rolled her eyes, as she heard her sister chanting a spell to summon the dead.

Phoebe shook her head in frustration. "It didn't work... He's here and it didn't work!"

Piper rubbed her temples. "Phoebe, leave his soul alone... He's stuck there, I think he can't be summoned."

Phoebe shoot a glance at her sister. "You lied to me... All this time, you knew the truth about him."

Piper shook her head. "I thought it was the best for you," she argued. "I didn't want to see you suffering because of him. You moved on with your life and he's trapped... Anyway, you didn't have the power to free him..."

"Who told you that I would try to free him?" Phoebe asked angrily.

Piper cleared her throat and lowered her head. "Leave the past in the past, Phoebe. He's protected in the void. Lara will not trap his soul... He's safe there..."

"She saw him," Phoebe argued. "She failed this time, but..."

"But what?" Piper frowned.

"What if Lara finds a way to catch his soul?" Phoebe asked.

"You are worried about him," Piper remarked.

Phoebe embraced herself. "He hurt me... and I hate him for everything he put me through... I lost... I lost a baby, because of him. I loved him the most and he betrayed me... But I don't want his soul trapped in a crystal," she said and started to read the book again.

"Phoebe, stop," Piper said, putting her hand over the book. "You can't summon him."

"I need to do this," Phoebe said with teary eyes.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Okay, if you want to do this, it's your problem. I'll call Paige. I want to be with my son..." she said, waving her arms in frustration.

Phoebe sighed, as her sister left the attic. She looked around her and closed her eyes. The words came instinctively to her lips.

_ On the wind, I send this rhyme_

_ Bring Cole to me at this time_

_ Let my words go through time and space_

_ And let me see Cole's face_

She opened her eyes and her heart stopped a little, as she saw Cole's form. "You..." she let out in a whisper.

_It worked, he's here..._

Cole swallowed hard. He heard the conversation between Phoebe and Piper, he saw her chanting the spells... But he honestly didn't think it would work.

_But it worked._

_ And he was in front of her._

"Phoebe..." he muttered.

Phoebe cleared her throat. After so many years, she didn't know what to say or what to do. She froze for a moment, wondering what to say to him.

"You summoned me," he said.

She nodded, but didn't say a word. She took a step forward and looked up at him. He didn't age a single day.

Almost unconsciously, she took his hand on hers. It was warm, not cold as she thought it would be. "I thought I would never see you again," she finally said something.

Cole stepped back, freeing his hand from hers. "I'm sorry..."

Phoebe frowned and rested her hand over her heart. She could feel it, his pain and sorrow. "Oh God!" she stepped back.

_After all this time, her empathy power was restored. _

"Phoebe, are you okay?" Cole asked in concern.

"I'm fine," she said, breathing hard. "I just... I earned back another power..."

"Empathy?" he asked.

Phoebe nodded. "You're sorry, you're really sorry, but it doesn't change what happened."

"No, it doesn't..." Cole said quietly.

"So... You were the old friend..." she said, shaking her head.

"Phoebe..."

"All this time, you were in this void."

"Phoebe..."

"And Piper knew it..." she said in frustration. "Are you always here? I mean, you're always by my side, watching me?"

Cole shook his head. "No... I'm not."

"But today, you were here... Lara sensed you, she tried to capture your soul," Phoebe crossed her arms against her chest.

Cole nodded. "I can feel it..."

"Feel what?" Phoebe frowned.

"I can feel when you're in dangerous," he quietly explained. "Or when you're suffering... That's why I was here, because I felt it..."

"I can believe it!" Paige's voice suddenly interrupted them. "You're really here, you son of a bitch!"

Cole rolled his eyes. "Long time no see, Paige."

"Piper told me you were trying, but I didn't believe her. Phoebe, how could you bring him back?" she asked in frustration.

"I didn't bring him back, I just summoned him," Phoebe defended herself.

"Why?" Paige winced. "Forget it, send him back!"

"Paige..." Phoebe muttered.

"Send him back or I'll vanquish him. Again," Paige said.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Look," she said, gently resting her hand over Cole's shoulder. "I..." she started to say, but stopped.

Her eyes grew wide, as she felt herself being pulled into a premonition.

**Cole had a little baby in his arms. "She's so tiny," a young girl said, looking up at them. **

** "She's perfect," Phoebe said, a smile on her face.**

"Phoebe, what happened?" Paige asked.

Phoebe stepped back, her eyes full of tears. She knew the young girl, it was her Ladybug. She saw her before, but the other baby... "Oh God!"

"Phoebe..." Cole muttered. "What'd you see?" he asked in concern.

Phoebe shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "A lie... I saw a lie!" she screamed and ran out of the attic.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Halliwell manor_

_Phoebe's old room_

Phoebe Halliwell looked at her image in the mirror and cried.

_A baby..._

_ Another child._

_ A little baby girl._

It couldn't be true.

She rubbed her belly and tried to calm herself down.

"Phoebe? Are you okay?" Paige asked, walking to the room.

Phoebe shook her head and turned her face. "Where's Cole?"

"In the attic," Paige explained. "I just can't understand why you brought him back... What are we gonna do now? Phoebe, I'll vanquish..."

"Please, stop," Phoebe said, covering her ears. "Please..."

Paige cleared her throat. Something wrong was happening to her sister. "You saw something... When you touched Cole. Phoebe, what's happening? Tell me. Did you see him hurting you? The baby? Please, tell me, I'll vanquish him, I swear..."

"What?" Phoebe winced. "No, he... Oh God!" she sat on the bad, rubbing her temples.

"Are you okay?" Cole quietly asked, standing at the door.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Get out, Cole! I'm still trying to understand why my sister summoned you, but I..."

"It's okay," Phoebe said softly. Then she looked up at Cole. "You're still here... You didn't disappear."

Cole shrugged. "You shouldn't summon me," he said. "Please, send me back to the void."

"I'll talk to Piper," Paige said. "A power of three spell could be necessary..."

"No," Phoebe said quietly, grabbing her sister's hands.

Paige turned to her in surprise. "No? Phoebe, we need to send him back to limbo. He doesn't belong here, not anymore."

Phoebe swallowed hard. _Cole wouldn't go anywhere until she got some answers. _"He'll stay here..."

Paige shot a glance at her. "You're not talking seriously."

"Paige is right," Cole said softly. "I don't belong here..."

Phoebe raised her head and frowned. _He was afraid. _"What are you afraid for? Me?"

Cole stepped back. He didn't want her reading his feelings. "Phoebe... "

"I almost lost everything because of you..." she said. "You stole my happiness and a piece of my soul."

"I'm really sorry for everything I did to you," Cole said, lowering his head. "I loved you, Phoebe... I really..."

Phoebe shook her head. "You almost destroyed me... You feel sorry. I believe you, I can feel it. But it doesn't change anything."

"Phoebe, sweetie," Paige turned to her in concern. "You're pregnant, it's not..."

"Please, leave me alone with him," Phoebe said firmly.

"What? No..." Paige shook her head.

"Damn, Paige. Do what I'm saying! Leave me alone with him. We need to talk. Alone," Phoebe shouted.

"Fine," Paige said in frustration. "Don't dare hurt Phoebe or the baby, Cole. Because I swear to God..."

"Paige!" Phoebe crossed her arms against her chest.

"Fine, I'm leaving..." she said, walking out of the room.

As her sister left, Phoebe turned to Cole again. "You became the Source... You..."

"I became the Source to save you and your damn sisters!" he practically shouted at her. "And I hated it!"

"To save me? To save my sisters?" Phoebe laughed. "And you really believe that. You're such an idiot!"

Cole shook his head. "You never got it... You never even tried to understand what happened to me..."

"What happened to you?! Let's talk about happened to me! You tried to turn me evil, you forced me to be the Queen of the Underworld! That baby... soulless... I..."

"Whoa... I didn't force you to be queen. It was your choice, Phoebe! And about the baby... That baby wasn't soulless... He was an innocent!"

Phoebe put her hand on her belly and sat down her bed. "That thing was an evil spawn..."

"_He_ was our son..." Cole said sadly. "He had... has... a human soul... The baby's soul ended trapped in the limbo... Lost and... Forget it..."

Phoebe looked at him and cleared her throat. "What are you saying? The baby's soul... what? Cole, what happened to the baby's soul?"

"Forget it," Cole said.

"I asked you a question! What happened to the baby's soul?" Phoebe looked at him angrily.

"The baby is fine now, Phoebe. It's all you have to know..." Cole said, avoiding her eyes.

"What are you hiding from me?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing, Phoebe... The baby's fine... he's loved," Cole explained.

"Loved?" Phoebe winced. "You're taking care of him... I want to see him!"

"You can't," Cole shook his head. "He's not with me anyway..."

"And where's he?" Phoebe asked.

Cole sighed. "He's with the Elders..." he said. "They're taking care of him... Prue..."

"My sister? Prue? What does she have to do with it?" she frowned.

"She helped me to free his soul... She convinced the Elders to give the baby's soul a chance and he's fine now..." he explained.

"I thought he was the source," Phoebe said, closing her eyes.

"You thought a lot of things..." Cole muttered. "But it doesn't matter, not anymore..."

"The Seer stole him from me..." Phoebe said, shaking her head. "She told me he was never mine..."

"She lied," Cole shrugged.

"You were the Source..." she argued. "You turned so evil... You made me drink that horrible tonic..."

"I was possessed... Oh, Phoebe... You never understood it... You never saw it," he said.

"You wanted the power..." Phoebe muttered. "It wasn't evil possession, I would recognize it. You're lying to me!"

Cole let out a slight smile. "No, I'm not... I was possessed... The Source stole everything from me. He made you kill me... and when I came back from the Wasteland..."

"You turned crazy and obsessed! You killed people..." Phoebe turned her face away.

"You left me alone... I had only you and you left me alone," he said.

"Are you blaming me? Don't be ridiculous!"

Cole shook his head. "I'm not blaming you... It wasn't your fault... I didn't want to be evil, but..."

"Evil is inside of you..." Phoebe said. "It's your nature..."

"Do you still believe that?" Cole asked in disappointment. "You know nothing, Phoebe... I tried to fight it, but I was alone... I don't blame you, but... I know now it wasn't a fight I could win alone... But, as I said, it doesn't matter, not anymore. It wasn't meant to be and I accept that. Please, send me back to the void... I don't belong here..."

Phoebe cleared her throat and nodded. Cole was right, he didn't belong there... With her. "Fine, I'll send you back..."

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites._


	6. Chapter 6

_Halliwell manor_

_Attic_

The Charmed Ones were in the attic, trying to write the right spell to send Cole back to the Cosmic Void. The first one Phoebe wrote just didn't work and the three sisters started to write a power of three spell.

"I told you that a power of three spell would be necessary," Paige said impatiently. "I still can't believe you..."

"Not now, Paige," Piper shot a glance at her, as she flipped the pages of the Book of Shadows, looking for inspiration. "We need to find the right spell to send Cole back where he belongs. I don't want any accident to happen here."

"Accident?" Phoebe frowned. "I don't understand..."

"You know," Piper said. "We want to send his soul to the right place..."

Paige rolled her eyes. "I really don't care where he goes, I just don't wanna him here."

"Paige, please..." Phoebe started to rub her temples. Her baby sister was giving her a headache.

Cole watched the trio arguing and sighed. He didn't want to go away, he didn't want to come back to the void. But he knew he didn't belong there, in the _Live Town_. He was dead and was sent to the void as punishment for all the evil he did.

He couldn't stay there with Phoebe.

An it hurt.

"Maybe a potion..." Cole suggested, his voice almost cracking.

"A potion?" Piper frowned. "Cole, no offense... But we're the witches here. The spell will work, don't worry."

"We just need to finish it," Paige added.

Phoebe looked at him and embraced herself. She could feel it, all his sadness and confusion. _He didn't want to go, but he couldn't stay. He was engulfed in pain and sorrow._

_ I'll manage to catch your soul too... I like your pain. You'll be great in my collection._

"Oh, God!" Phoebe said, as she felt the bile rise in her throat.

"Are you okay?" Cole asked in concern, as he walked to her.

"Don't!" she raised her hand to stop him. "Stay where you are!" she ordered, as she fought the nausea and dizziness.

Cole suddenly stopped. "Sorry..." he said, stepping back.

"Honey," Piper gently touched her arm. "I think you should rest. Don't worry, Paige and I will work on the spell."

"No... I'm responsible..." Phoebe muttered.

"Piper's right," Paige said with a sigh. "You're obviously not feeling well. Don't worry, we'll send Cole back to the Void."

Phoebe cleared her throat.

_He didn't want to go, not really._

_Lonely._

_ For a moment, Phoebe thought about the baby's soul._

_ Lonely in the limbo._

_ Lonely and lost._

"Listen to your sister," Cole said softly. "I won't try anything. I promise..."

Phoebe looked at her sisters, then back at him. "What's his name?" she asked. "Please, tell me... What's his name?"

Piper and Paige exchanged glances. _What the hell Phoebe was talking about?_

"Benjamin," Cole answered. "His name is Benjamin..."

"Like your father..." she said, her voice cracking.

"Wait a minute," Paige shook her head. "Who's Benjamin?"

Phoebe swallowed hard, fighting again the urge to retch. "He is... he is..." she muttered.

The words just didn't come out.

_Her son._

_ Her poor baby boy._

"Phoebe, what's happening?" Piper asked in concern. "That's it! You should rest. I'll call Ava," she said.

"What are you doing to her?" Paige asked, looking angrily at Cole. "She was perfectly fine until you appeared here. It's your fault..."

"No," Phoebe shook his head. "It's not... He just told me the truth..."

"The truth?" Piper frowned. "Phoebe, please, you're scaring me..."

"My baby," Phoebe muttered.

"Your baby?" Paige asked. "Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"No, not this baby," Phoebe corrected her sister. "The baby I lost years ago."

"You mean the Source's heir," Piper said. "That baby was never yours... He was an evil spawn."

"He isn't!" Cole said angrily. "He's good, Piper... It wasn't his fault what happened to Phoebe and me."

"His soul ended trapped in limbo," Phoebe said. "I didn't know, Piper... I didn't know..."

"You said that the baby was soulless," Piper said. "You said that it was like a black hole of evil."

"I was so angry," Phoebe quietly admitted. "It was easy to blame the baby for my behavior. I never... I never took the responsibility... Oh, God! I was so blind."

Paige sighed heavily. At the time, she truly felt sorry for the baby. She never believed that _'it was soulless'_ or _'black hole of evil'_. She always saw him as another victim of that creepy story. "The Seer lied to you. She just used your fears to steal the baby from you," she realized.

"So... the baby is in the void," Piper said.

"No," Cole sighed. "He's not. The Elders and Prue are taking care of him."

"It's not true!" Piper winced. "This is craziness!"

"He's not lying," Phoebe said. "He's telling the truth..."

Piper took a deep, hard, breath. "O-kay, your son is Up There... Good, this is a good thing..." she stopped for a moment searching for the right words. "Look, sweetie... you need to rest. You're too emotional right now... You have to think about the baby you're carrying."

Phoebe nodded. "You're right."

"Paige, take Phoebe to her room. I want to talk to Cole for a second..." Piper said.

"Fine," Paige said, gently taking Phoebe's arm. "But I'll go back... We still need to finish the spell."

* * *

_Up There_

Prue Halliwell smiled, as she watched a little boy run.

"He's a good kid and will be a powerful Whitelighter," the Elder Sandra said, walking next to her.

Prue turned to her and sighed. "He has a powerful soul... It's incredible how he's survived after everything that happened."

"Mom," the boy walked to her. "Something's wrong..."

Prue frowned. "What happened, sweetie?"

"This place didn't change much," a woman said, as she orbed in.

"Lara," Sandra whispered in horror.

"In the flesh," Lara said.

"Ben, orb out of here!" Prue ordered.

Lara started to laugh. "He won't go anywhere. I can feel his power. He'll be great in my collection!" she said, creating a golden ball in her right hand.

"No, I won't let you touch him!" Prue shouted at her.

"You can't stop me!" Lara said, waving her left hand. Prue and Lara were sent to ground.

"Ben, run..." Prue muttered, trying to pick herself up.

"His soul is mine," Lara said, throwing the golden ball at the boy. A bright light left Ben's body and it turned into a crystal.

"No!" Prue screamed, as Ben's body disappeared.

Lara smiled as she held the crystal in her hand. "The most beautiful!", she said, orbing out.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Up There_

"Ben," Prue murmured the name of the boy, as Lara disappeared in a swarm of white and blue orbs. "She... She trapped his soul. Sandra, she trapped his soul..."

Sandra looked dumbfounded at Prue. Lara was able to access the Upper Regions, through her orbing power. "She orbed here," she said in disbelief. "She managed to access our home... We need to talk to the others!"

"We need to save Benjamin!" Prue snapped at her. "Sandra, she captured his soul, he's trapped in a crystal! We need to free him!"

Sandra sighed. She knew Prue was desperate to save Benjamin. She was raising him and was playing a large role in his _afterlife_. The boy was really powerful and needed guidance, training. The former witch was the perfect person to be his mentor. She was brave and wise enough to teach him to be a Whitelighter. And obviously the young boy started to regard her as his mother.

"We'll save him, Prue! I promise you, but we need to talk to the others. We need to block her access here! If she manages to open the gate to the afterlife, she'll catch all the souls in the Heavens," the Elder said.

Prue rubbed her temples. "Okay," she said with a sigh. "Let's talk to the others."

* * *

_Halliwell manor_

_Phoebe's old room_

Paige helped Phoebe to lay in her bed. "You need to rest," the youngest Halliwell sister said softly.

Phoebe rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. "Paige..." she murmured.

"It's okay, sweetie," Paige said. "I'll go back to the attic to help Piper to..."

"No," Phoebe murmured, opening her eyes. "Paige, listen to me... Don't send Cole back to the void. I just... I can't let him leave..."

Paige sat down next to her. "What did you see?" she asked and, as her sister looked at her inquiringly, she continued. "I know you had a premonition, Phoebs..."

Phoebe turned her head away.

"Phoebe..." Paige raised an eyebrow.

"I saw a baby..." Phoebe muttered, still without looking at her sister. "A little baby girl in Cole's arms..."

Paige swallowed hard. _So her sister saw a future for Cole, a future where he wasn't alone and lost. _"So..." she coughed a little. "Cole will be father..."

Phoebe quietly nodded. "She was so pretty and tiny in his arms..." she said with teary eyes.

"Oh... no, no, no," Paige winced, as she made the connection. "It's not possible!"

"That baby was mine," Phoebe admitted, her eyes full of tears. "Don't ask me how, but Cole and I..."

Paige shook her head. "Cole needs to go back to the void. Now!" she said, storming out of the room.

"Paige!" Phoebe called her, holding her belly.

* * *

_Attic_

"Are you okay?" Piper asked, as Cole rested his hand over his heart, his face contorted in visible pain.

Cole breathed hard. His heart was aching. "There's something wrong," he shook his head.

Piper walked to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Let me help you," she said, leading him to a chair.

"Something happened," Cole said, as he sat on the chair. "I can feel it..."

Piper frowned. "What's happening?"

He shook his head. "I don't know, but there's something wrong," he said and breathed hard.

Piper raised an eyebrow. She didn't trust Cole. "If you're lying to me..."

"I'm not lying," Cole said, looking at her.

Piper was about to say something when a woman orbed in.

It was Sandra.

"Cole?" the female Elder asked in surprise, as she saw him next to Piper. "What? How..."

"Long story," Piper sighed.

Sandra shook her head. "well, I don't care... Something happened. I know your sister is hurt because of Coop's death, but we really need your help," she said and her voice seemed sad.

"What happened?" Cole asked.

Sandra swallowed. "Lara trapped another soul... She went to the Upper Regions, using her orbing power and she captured a soul. The Elders are trying to find a way to protect our place from Lara, but we need to stop her..."

Cole picked himself up, breathing hard. "Where's Ben?" he asked in concern.

Sandra looked at him and shook her head. "I'm sorry... Lara was fast and captured him."

"No..." Cole stepped back, his hand over his heart. _He knew something was_ wrong._ He could feel it._

_It was Benjamin. _

Sandra gently touched Piper's hand. "We really need your help, Piper... We need to stop Lara!"

The Charmed One looked up at the Elder and nodded. "I'll talk to my sisters..."

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites._


	8. Chapter 8

_Halliwell Manor _

_Attic_

"How?!" Cole's face contorted in confusion and pain. "You should protect him! He's only... he's only a kid, Sara! Why did you let her take him away?"

"I _didn't _let her take him, Cole! We tried to protect him, but Lara was too fast..." Sara explained. "It wasn't _our fault_!"

Cole shook his head in disappointment. "You're an Elder, dammit!"

"What's happening here?" Paige asked, as she stopped at attic the door.

Piper turned her head and looked at her sister. "Lara... She trapped Ben's soul..."

Paige frowned. "Ben? Who's... Oh my God!" she put her hand to her mouth in surprise.

"She captured his soul," Piper said with a short nod. As Paige stood before her, unmoving, she added. "We need to save him..."

Paige looked from Piper to Cole. He was desperate, she could see it on his eyes. "You had said he was with the Elders... How..."

"She managed to access the Upper Regions and captured his soul... Prue and I tried to stop her, but..."

"Prue?" Piper slightly frowned, as she heard the name of her sister.

Sandra nodded, then looked at Cole. "She's desperate. She tried to save him, but she couldn't... Lara's too strong."

"We need to vanquish her and bring him back!" Cole said, clenching his fists.

"We?" Paige darted a glance at him. "No, Piper and I will send you back to the void. You don't belong here and I'll certainly won't fight by your side!"

"Paige!" Piper snapped in frustration.

"No, Piper!" Paige frowned. "We'll rescue Ben's soul, but he needs to go back to his lovely void first! You have no idea what Phoebe saw!"

"She had a premonition?" Piper asked. "What did she see?"

Paige swallowed hard. _Okay, Phoebe saw him holding their daughter. No, _she couldn't tell in front of Cole what Phoebe saw in her premonition.

_He would never leave. _

"Forget it!" she replied, shaking her head.

Cole looked confused at her. He knew that Phoebe saw something when she touched him.

_But what?_

"Paige, he can help us," Piper said softly. "We don't know how to vanquish Lara..."

Paige rolled her eyes. "We don't need his help, Piper..."

"Your sister is right; we'll need all the help we can get," she said, then looked at Cole. "What about your powers?"

Cole shrugged. "I want to vanquish Lara, Sandra. But I do know that I'm not powerful enough to do it, not anymore... My mission is different now."

Sandra walked to him and waved her hand over his face. "You can't do the same things you used to do. You're not invincible anymore, but you still have powers."

Piper raised an eyebrow. "What kind of powers does he have?" she asked in suspicion.

Cole looked at her and shook his head. "Don't worry, Piper. I'm not Super Demon anymore... I just..."

"Just what?" Paige asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I help souls, lost souls... My powers are only teleportation, sensing and mediumship..." he quietly explained.

"So... you don't have any active powers," Paige remarked, raising her eyebrow.

"I want to help Ben," he said in frustration. "I don't want to talk about my powers... We're losing time here..."

"He's right," Piper said, lowering her head. "How can we help you, Sandra? You had said that Alice Warren created a potion and a spell to strip Nyx from her powers. We can try to do same to defeat Lara."

"I don't know," Sandra said, with a shake of her head. "Lara is more powerful than Nyx..."

"It worth a try," Cole said, crossing his arms against his chest. "We can't just sit and watch Lara steal souls to keep it in crystals."

"We'll need a power of three spell," Paige said. "We'll need to tell Phoebe what happened to Ben's soul."

Piper shook her head. "No, she's pregnant. She can't have any stress."

Cole breathed. "She has the right to know what's happening."

"It's for her own good," Piper said. "I don't know how she'll react to what happened..."

Cole nodded. "Fine..."

"I'll go back," Sandra said softly. Then she turned to Piper. "Be hurry, Piper..."

Piper nodded and the female Elder disappeared in a swarm of orbs.

* * *

_Up There_

"Did you talk to my sisters?" Prue asked, as Sandra orbed in.

The Elder nodded. "They'll help..."

Prue sighed in relief. "Good... Sandra, I want to help too... Please..."

"We talked about this before," Sandra shook her head. "You can't see them..."

"I don't understand," Prue said in frustration. "I can help them to find a way to vanquish Lara, I know I can help..."

"Enough!" Sandra raised her hand. "You're not allowed to see them, Prue. This conversation is over."

Prue cleared her throat. _She hated it, she hated not being able to see her sisters and help them. Especially now that Lara captured Ben's soul. _

"I know it's frustrating," Sandra said quietly. "I know, but you need to understand our rules. You can't just ignore them."

"I want Ben back," Prue said. "It's my mission to teach him, to raise him... I should have protected him..."

"Don't blame yourself," Sandra said. "It's not your fault..."

"I failed," Prue said, lowering her head.

"No, sweetie," Sandra said, gently resting her hand over her shoulder. "You need to have faith in your sisters. They'll save Ben... Cole will help them."

"Cole?" Prue frowned.

Sandra nodded. "I didn't understand what happened, but he's back."

* * *

_Halliwell Manor_

_Attic_

"O-kay," Piper said, rubbing her temples. "I'll create the potion... Paige, you..."

"I can create the spell," Paige said, raising her hand. "But I need to go back home... I have a baby to take care of..."

Piper nodded. "I know, sweetie. I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," Paige said softly. "It's our mission... And you," she looked up at Cole. "I'll do everything I can to save Ben, but I'm not doing it for you."

Cole nodded. "I understand."

Paige looked at Piper and orbed out.

"C'mon," Piper looked at Cole. "Let's go to the kitchen. You'll help me with the potion," she said in tiredness.

_It would be a long night._

* * *

**A/N:** _Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites._


	9. Chapter 9

_Paige's home_

"Paige, you're babbling," Henry said, holding his little son in his arms.

Paige rolled her eyes. "He's back, Henry. My worst enemy is back," she said in frustration.

"Is he that bad?" Henry asked, putting the baby in the bassinet. "You had said that he helped you in the past."

"Yeah, but he's evil," Paige explained. "In the end, he turned into that crazy evil man, he targeted me... I can't accept him back into our lives."

Henry looked at his son and smiled. "You said that he loves your sister," he said.

"Yes, but..."

"And what about her? She was the only one who brought him back," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, Phoebe's stupid," Paige said. "And to make things worse, this Lara is trying to steal souls and..."

"Eveything's gonna be okay, baby," Henry said softly, pulling his wife into a hug.

"I don't know, Henry. I'm scared," she said, resting her head over his shoulder. "Now, everything's different... My, our son, makes everything different."

"We'll protect him, baby. No matter what," Henry assured her.

"Lara is powerful... She's stealing souls, she took Ben's soul," she muttered.

"Who's Ben?" Henry frowned.

Paige stepped back. "Phoebe and Cole's son... It's a long story," she waved her hands, as her husband frowned in confusion.

Henry shook his head. "You can tell me, Paige. I'm here for you, remember?"

Paige smiled, as she looked at her husband's eyes. _Could she be more blessed? _"I know," she said, looking at their son, who was sleeping peacefully. "Let's go to the living room. I don't wanna wake up Henry Jr."

* * *

_Halliwell manor_

_Kitchen_

"O-kay," Piper sighed, as she looked at the table. It was covered in herbs and another ingredients. "I think I will need some mandrake root," she said.

Cole looked at the table and handed the ingredient to her. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, pulling a face.

Piper shot a glance at him. "Yeah, Cole. I know what I'm doing. Don't worry..."

"Piper," Leo whispered her wife's name, as he stopped at the door.

The Charmed One looked at her husband in concern. "Are Wyatt and Chris okay?"

Leo smiled. "Yeah, Piper. They're fine. I'm worried about you... You need to rest."

"I don't have time to rest, baby," Piper explained softly. "I need to finish this potion. She's stealing souls, Leo..."

"I know," Leo nodded his head a little. "But you need to rest, baby. And you," he looked at Cole. "you need to rest as well. You're back after all and this battle is yours too."

"I won't lay down and sleep, as my son's soul is in a crystal," Cole said firmly. "Don't ask me that, Leo. You know I'm not a quitter."

"I'm not saying that you are," Leo said. "I'm just saying that you two need to slow down. You won't win this battle this way. Lara's strong and smart. You need to think before to get into the fight with her. She has Ben's soul, but she wants more. She won't stop with Ben. Piper, believe me... a simple potion won't stop her."

"Paige will write a spell, it's how they stopped Nyx in the past," Piper said, shaking her head.

"She's not Nyx," Leo argued. "She has Nyx's powers, it's not the same thing. Don't be blind!"

Cole crossed his arms against his chest and sighed. "What do you suggest then?"

"You'll need a weapon," Leo said.

"A weapon?" Piper frowned. "Leo, what do you know?"

"There's a weapon, a legendary weapon," Leo explained. "An ancient sword, made of ice and gold."

"The perfect blade," Cole shook his head. "This weapon doesn't exist. It's only a legend..."

"I don't think so... We just need to found it," Leo said.

"Wait a minute," Piper waved her hands. "The perfect blade? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about an ancient weapon. A weapon you can use to vanquish Lara," Leo explained.

"It's a legend, Leo," Cole said impatiently. "No one never found the perfect blade."

"Why is this sword so special?" Piper asked curiously.

Cole rolled his eyes. "This sword doesn't..."

"It can drain your enemy's powers," Leo interrupted him. " and use it to destroy him or her."

"Whoa, I like it," Piper said with a smile.

"It doesn't exist, Leo. The Source himself looked for it and never found it."

"Believe me, the sword exists. You need to find it; it's the only way to vanquish Lara. She's too powerful right now, your potion won't be enough to stop her," Leo turned to his wife. "Please, Piper. Trust me..."

Piper sighed. "How do we find this sword, Leo? You heard what Cole said, the Source looked for it, but..."

"It's not a legend, Piper," Leo said. "An old friend told me about it. He saw the sword with his own eyes."

"Who?" Cole raised an eyebrow.

"Cecil," Leo said in a shaky voice. "He was killed by the Titans. He was the only one who told me about this weapon. He would never lie to me."

Cole shook his head. "And do you have any idea how to find the sword?"

Leo sighed. "The sword is hidden in Monte Pissis, an extinct volcano, in Argentina."

"This is craziness," Cole frowned.

"We can use a crystal to scry for the sword," Piper suggested.

"Piper," Cole whispered.

"We'll vanquish Lara, Cole. I promise. But you need to rest. We need to rest... C'mon, you can sleep on the coach. Tomorrow, I'll check the book. I want to learn more about this perfect blade."

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites. _

_I'm really sorry for the delay. I'm very busy with work and almost don't have time to write._


	10. Chapter 10

_Halliwell Manor _

_Living room_

Next morning, when Cole opened his eyes, he saw Phoebe looking at him curiously.

"Phoebe..." he muttered.

_They didn't manage to send him back to the void, _she thought.

_He's still here._

"Did you sleep on the couch?" she asked.

Cole rubbed his eyes and nodded. "Piper said that we should rest."

Phoebe sighed. "She was right," she said, remembering her premonition. The little baby girl in Cole's arms.

_Their daughter. _

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "I just…"

"You had a premonition and it obviously disturbed you," he remarked.

Phoebe swallowed hard. She couldn't tell him about her premonition. She was still grieving and couldn't handle it right now. "Forget it," she walking away from him.

"Phoebe," Cole muttered, as he rose from the couch and grabbed her by the hand.

"What's happening here?" Piper asked, as she walked down the stairs.

"Nothing," Phoebe said, freeing her hand. "So... no potion, no spell, huh?" she asked, trying to hide the smile on her face.

Piper looked from her sister to Cole. "We... We had problems and...," she tried to lie.

"Problems?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

Piper nodded. "Yeah, problems... We don't know how to send him back."

Phoebe shook her head. "What are you hiding from me, Piper?" she asked. "My empathy power is back, sis... You're hiding something from me, I can feel it."

"She has the right to know," Cole said softly, looking at Piper's eyes.

Phoebe looked at Cole and frowned. "What? What's happening here?"

Piper sighed heavily. _Cole was right. She wanted to protect her sister, but they just couldn't lie to her, not about it. She had the right to know what happened to Benjamin. _"Phoebe, sit down," she said.

"Piper, you're scaring me..." Phoebe said, sitting on the couch.

"Lara stole another soul," Piper carefully explained.

Phoebe's eyes quickly grew wide, as she heard her sister' words. "No... Paige... Oh, my God!"

Piper shook her head. "No, it wasn't Paige. She's fine..."

Phoebe looked confused at her. "I don't understand... Who? Who are you talking about?" she demanded the answer.

"Benjamin," Piper said sadly. "Lara stole Benjamin's soul..."

"Ben..." Phoebe muttered, clearing her throat nervously. "Benjamin..."

Cole nodded. "Lara stole his soul and trapped it into a crystal," he said with pain in voice. "Phoebe, we need to save him... We need to vanquish Lara!"

Phoebe looked at him in shock. She couldn't say a single word. _Benjamin, the child she had lost years ago. The child she thought was evil. Lara managed to catch his soul._

"Are you okay?" Piper asked in concern.

Phoebe looked up at Cole and blinked. "How? You told me he was with the Elders... You told me Prue was taking care of him..."

"Somehow she managed to access the Upper Regions and captured his soul... Prue tried to stop her, but she couldn't," Piper explained. "Now, we have to vanquish Lara, we have vanquish her to free Ben's soul. Do you understand me? We need to fight," Piper told her.

_Fight? _Phoebe rubbed her belly nervously. "Piper, I..."

_She was hesitating. _

Cole looked up at her and shook his head. _Ben meant nothing to her in the past, so why would he now? _"You don't care..."

Phoebe cleared her throat. She could feel Cole's pain and it hurt her. "You don't understand... I'm pregnant, I can't lose..."

"You won't lose your baby, sweetie," Piper assured her. "Your little baby girl will be fine, exactly like Wyatt and Chris when I was pregnant with them. Did you forget that?"

"You're right," Phoebe said, then she looked softly at Cole. "Cole, I..." she started to say, reaching for him. But he stepped back from her.

"We'll need to find the weapon," Cole said, looking at Piper. "We can't waste more time..."

"Weapon?" Phoebe frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"The perfect blade, an ancient weapon made of ice and gold. It can drain Lara's powers... We need to find it," Piper quietly explained.

Phoebe nodded. "It's okay... How..."

"Don't worry, you don't need to do anything," Cole said coldly.

"What?" Phoebe turned to him in surprise.

Cole crossed his arms against his chest. _He still loved her, but he couldn't forget who she really was. Phoebe would never change, she didn't care about him or about Benjamin. _"You don't need to do this, Phoebe. We don't need you to find the weapon... Don't worry, I'll save Ben, with your help or not."

"Do you think I don't care about Ben's safety?" Phoebe asked indignantly. "I do care, Cole. I do care about him, but it's hard for me, okay? You don't understand! I lost my husband, I lost the love of my life... and suddenly you're in my life again, bringing back with you memories of a time I tried so hard to forget... Then I learned about Ben... and for God's sake that premonition, that little..." she was saying, but stopped herself. She couldn't tell him about the baby girl.

"What premonition?" Cole asked angrily. "Why you don't want to tell me what you saw?"

Piper rubbed her temples, as she watched them arguing. "Okay, stop!" she yelled. "We need to focus on Ben... We need to find the sword. Phoebe, Cole's right... It's better for you to stay here. The sword is hidden in Monte Pissis and it's not safe for you there. Cole and I can do this, we can find the sword."

"But Piper..." Phoebe muttered.

Piper shook her head. "It's okay, Phoebs. We'll be okay," she said, looking up at Cole. "Don't worry, we'll find the sword."

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews. I'm really sorry for the delay... I'm working too much and don't have the same time to write. I hope you liked this chapter. _


	11. Chapter 11

**A sky full of stars – chapter 11**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Attic_

"I think it's not a good idea," Paige shook her head. "I should go with you..."

The youngest Charmed One didn't like the idea of her sister being alone with Cole in the Monte Pissis.

She couldn't trust Cole, not after everything that happened.

"No, you need to take care of your son," Piper protested. "I'll go with Cole, we'll get the sword, then come back home."

"You talk like it's simple," Leo said in concern.

"I'll be fine," Piper said softly, caressing her husband's face. "I promise. You know I need to do this. You said it by yourself, it's the only way to vanquish Lara."

"Are you sure this sword is powerful enough to help us to defeat her?" Phoebe asked.

"It'll worth a try," Cole finally said something. "We have to try something to save Ben."

Phoebe looked at him and cleared her throat. "I want Ben safe, Cole. I really want... Don't think I'm not worried about him..."

"Hey," Piper caressed her shoulder. "We all know that, Phoebs," she said softly, turning her face to Cole.

"He'll be fine..." Cole said with a sigh.

"We'll save him," Piper said firmly, walking to him. She held out her hand and Cole took it. "Are you prepared?"

Cole nodded. "Let's go," he said and they both disappeared through gray, dust-like particles.

"I don't know... Leo," Paige turned to him. "Maybe, I..."

"It's okay, Paige," Leo said softly. "They'll be back..."

"I hope so... Cole is desperate," Phoebe said in concern, rubbing her belly.

Paige looked up at her sister and cleared her thorat, "C'mon, Phoebs. You know Cole will be fine... You saw it," she said, with a little shake of her head.

"What?" Leo asked in confusion.

"Nothing," Phoebe said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Paige's babbling..."

* * *

_Monte Pissis_

"It's really beautiful," Piper said, looking around her. "And cold..." she added, embracing herself.

Cole nodded. "Yeah... and The Perfect Blade is here..."

The eldest Charmed One quickly reached for the crystal and the map in her pocket. "I'll scry for it," she said.

Cole watched, as the witch held the crystal pendant over the map.

_It needs to work, _he thought to himself.

Ben's safety depended on it. He would do everything to save his son.

_Everything._

Suddenly, the crystal pulled down to a spot on the map. Piper looked up at him and let out a small grin. "I found it," she said, pointing to the map.

Cole nodded a little. "So, let's go!"

They held hands and Cole transported them to the top of the mountain. "Are you sure the sword is here?" he asked in concern.

Piper nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure... C'mon, let's to..." she was saying, when they heard a loud sound. "What the hell is that?"

Cole shook his head. "I don't know."

"We need to find the sword and get out of here," Piper said impatiently.

_Her heart was telling her that something was definitely wrong._

"You're ri..." Cole's voice suddenly faltered. "Piper!" he yelled.

The Charmed One turned her back and saw a strange creature. "Cole!" she yelled, as the creature pushed her to the ground.

"Dammit it!" Cole shouted, as he ran to her.

He kicked the creature, who immediately turned his head to him. Then it let go of Piper and grabbed Cole with its large claws.

"No!" the Charmed One screamed in despair, as she saw the creature slammed Cole's chest, sending him flying to the cold ground.

It was pure instinct. Piper raised up her hands and blew it up. "Are you okay?" she asked Cole, sighing in relief.

Cole nodded. "I'm fine," he said, holding his chest.

"You're bleeding," she said, noticing the large gash on his chest.

"I'm fine, Piper," he assured her. "We need to get the sword."

She nodded, then started to dig with her bare hands. "I found it," she said in relief, as she saw the sword.

"We have the sword," Cole said with a slight smile.

Piper nodded. "Let's go, let's come back home. You need a Whitelighter to heal you."

* * *

**A/N:**_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	12. Chapter 12

**A sky full of stars – chapter 12**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Living room_

"I should've go with them," Paige said in frustration. "It was a mistake. We shouldn't let them go there alone."

"They'll be fine," Phoebe assured her, rubbing her belly. "We need to trust them, in their abilities."

"Phoebe's right," Leo said softly. "We need to trust them."

"I don't trust Cole," Paige remarked, shaking her head. "If something happens to Piper because of him, I..."

She stopped, as Piper and Cole appeared in the room.

"God, what happened?" Phoebe asked, as she walked to them. "You're hurt..." she muttered, looking down at Cole's bloody chest.

"A creature attacked him," Piper informed her.

"I'm fine, only scratches. It's nothing bad," Cole said.

"You don't look so good...Paige, c'mon," Piper said. "Heal him!"

Paige hesitated for a moment.

_ Heal him?_

"Piper, I..." she muttered under her teeth.

Phoebe slightly rested her hand over her sister's shoulder. "I know you're still hurt because of the past, but... Please, heal him..." she pleaded.

Paige looked at her sister and sighed. "Fine, I'll heal him," she said, walking to him.

_Damn premonition_, she thought to herself, as she approached Cole.

"I'm fine... I don't need healing," he said stubbornly, stepping back.

"Don't be silly, demon boy," Paige said impatiently. "Let's finish this!" she said, placing her hands over his wounds. Almost immediately, a gold light emanated from her hands and the wounds disappeared.

"Thank you," Phoebe said softly, glaring at her baby sister.

Paige shrugged.

"We found the sword," Piper said with a smile.

"Good... and what are we gonna do now?" Paige asked. "How can we use the sword to vanquish Lara?"

"The sword can absorb powers," suddenly someone appeared from behind them.

"For Christ's sake, Sandra!" Leo shook his head. "Do you want give us a heart attack?"

"Sorry," the Elder apologized. "It wasn't my intention to scare you, but we have problems, big problems," she said seriously.

"What happened?" Cole asked, noticing the worry in her face.

"Lara broke down our defenses again..." she quietly informed them.

"What?" Leo asked in disbelief. "Sandra..."

"I managed to escape, but the others... She trapped their souls... she's too powerful," Sandra said, feeling a lump in her throat. "She has the Elders, Prue..."

Piper cleared her throat. "She has... who?" she asked in despair.

"I'm sorry, Piper," Sandra said, visible disturbed. "She has everyone... she's insane!"

"We need to do something!" Paige said.

"Paige's right," Cole muttered, clenching his fists. "We need to save them... Lara can't have their souls! We have the perfect blade, we just need to..."

"I don't know if the sword will be enough to defeat her," Sandra said, shaking her head. "I never saw something like this... She is..."

"We can't give up!" Phoebe said. "We can't let her win!"

Sandra shook her head. "You didn't see... The screams, the pain," the Elder quietly explained. "The crystals floating around her. The smile on her face... I don't..."

"It'll be okay, my friend," Leo softly rested his hand over her shoulder. He could see her pain through her eyes. "We'll find a way to bring them back... All of them!" he assured her.

Sandra cleared her throat. "I don't know, Leo. This time..."

"We'll fight," Piper said, sucking in a hard, deep breath. "We'll fight with all we have," she said firmly.

Phoebe nodded, then turned her gaze to Cole. "Together..."

* * *

_Unknown place_

Lara was smiling, as she stared at all the crystal she had. They shone brightly in the moonlight.

"My little stars," she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I'm glad that you still like this story!_


	13. Chapter 13

**A sky full of stars – Chapter 13**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Attic_

Cole was walking back and forth, as Phoebe was writing a summoning spell for Lara. "Cole, can you sit down for a bit? I can't concentrate with you walking around like that."

"Sorry," he apologized. "I'm nervous..."

Phoebe looked up at him and smiled. "We all are... He'll be fine, you know... Our... baby boy."

Cole shook his head. "You can't guarantee that... Lara's too powerful. She already has the Elders, your sister..."

Phoebe cleared her throat, as he mentioned Prue. It was hard to believe that her sister's soul was trapped in a crystal. "We'll win... And everything is gonna be okay..."

_Because I saw the future..._

_ My Ladybug..._

_ You and I..._

_ Our baby..._

Cole frowned. "You seem so sure..."

"We can't lose our hope, no matter what," she said. "We'll save Ben, Cole. I promise you."

"Phoebe," he murmured, clearing his throat.

"Phoebs, did you already finish the spell?" Piper asked, walking into the attic.

"Not yet," the middle witch replied.

"Phoebe!" Piper muttered in frustration. "You need to finish the spell! We already have the perfect blade. We need to vanquish Lara as soon as possible. We can't lose more time. She has our sister's soul! She..."

"Piper, calm down!" Cole said, walking to her.

"I don't wanna calm down, I want to free my sister's soul! Damn, I couldn't save Prue's life, I can't let this happen to her soul I can't. I'm worried. Leo and the kids are in the Magic School, but I don't know... If something... " she said sobbing.

Cole rested his hand over hers. "Nothing will happen to them. They'll be fine and we'll save Prue, Piper..."

"How can you be so sure?" the Charmed One asked, still sobbing.

"Phoebe here said that we can't lose our hope, no matter what. I think she's right," he said.

"Hey, guys!" Paige said, walking into the attic. "Do we have our spell?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Not yet!" she said impatiently. "Okay, people! Everyone out!"

"I am sorry," Piper apologized. "I just..."

"I know, sweetie," Phoebe said softly. "We'll save Prue... We'll save my... save everyone... But I really need to finish the spell."

Piper sighed heavily. "I really want to believe that," she said. "We'll let you finish the spell."

Phoebe watched as Cole, Piper and Paige left the attic, then turned to the piece of paper.

_C'mon, Phoebs..._

_ It's only a spell..._

* * *

_Living room_

An uncomfortable silence filled the room as they waited.

"So... How's life in this... Cosmic Void?" Paige asked, breaking the silence.

"My soul was frozen and unable to move on, but I accepted my destiny," Cole said honestly.

"Well, you deserved it," Paige said with a shake of her head.

"Paige, not now," Piper said rubbing her temples.

"When we finish this battle, I'll send you back to your lovely void. " Paige said ignoring her sister.

"I know I don't belong here, Paige. There is no need to remember me," Cole said impatiently. It wasn't a secret that the youngest Halliwell sister loathed and despised him. But he didn't care, not anymore.

"I finished it!" Phoebe said, as she walked into the room. "We have a spell."

Piper sighed in relief. "Good, I'll take the sword," she said.

"Maybe you should stay in the Magic School with the others," Phoebe suggested in concern.

"I want to help you," Cole shook his head.

"But it's dangerous," she insisted.

Cole frowned. _Is she really concerned about his safety? _"I'll be fine..."

Paige rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah... he'll be fine..."

"The sword is here," Piper said, when she came back with the blade in her hands.

"Do you know how to use the Perfect Blade?" Cole asked.

Piper nodded. "There's a inscription in the sword," she explained. "I need to read it and pointed the sword at her."

"It's like a spell," Paige remarked.

Cole nodded. "The sword will absorb her powers."

"And we'll vanquish her," Phoebe said.

"Are you prepared?" Paige looked at Phoebe.

The middle witch nodded. "Yeah, let's do it!"

Cole watched as the three sisters chanted the spell to summon Lara. He noticed that Phoebe's hands were trembling. He wanted to hold them and tell her that everything would be okay, but he stayed in the corner.

_Waiting._

"It's working," Paige said, as a cold wind filled the room.

"She's here!" Phoebe said, as Lara finally appeared, her eyes wide in surprise.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites. _


	14. Chapter 14

**A sky full of stars - chapter 14**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Living room_

Lara looked at the Charmed Ones furiously. She was in her place and suddenly she felt the familiar sensation of being transported. The witches had managed to summon her.

_ But why?_

"What the hell are you thinking, witches? You should not summon me!" the former Elder snapped at them. Then she noticed Cole's presence and smiled an evil smile. "Look who's here... In the flash."

Phoebe felt a shiver down her spine as she heard her talking. "Piper..." she looked at her sister.

Piper nodded and raised the sword. "We'll vanquish you!"

"The perfect blade," Lara muttered, as she recognized the sword. _Where did the Charmed Ones find this weapon? _

"Be fast!" Cole shouted and watched as Piper started to read the inscription in the blade.

_In this time, in this hour,_

_ Showing a simple skill..._

Lara waved her hand and the sword slipped from Piper's hand.

"You won't vanquish me!" she said defiantly.

"No!" Paige yelled, as the blade flew through the air into the concrete floor. "Sw..." she tried to call the sword, but Lara was fast and waved her hands again, sending the youngest Charmed One against the wall.

"Paige!" Phoebe muttered, as her sister hit her back on the wall and fainted.

"You're stupid," Lara smirked. "Did you really believe you could vanquish me? I have some news for you, witches. It won't be that easy," she said.

Piper tried to get the sword, but Lara flicked her hand at her in a gesture and the eldest Charmed One started to cry in pain.

"Stop it!" Phoebe said in despair, walking to her sister. "Stop it!"

"You...The only one who resists to my powers," Lara muttered under her teeth. She waved her hand, trying to send the middle witch away, but a shield appeared and protected her and Piper from the attack.

Phoebe rubbed her belly. "You won't win!" she said firmly. "Evil will never overcome good!"

"Talk, talk, talk... Your powerful child is protecting you. I can't hurt your body, but there's something I can steal from you," Lara said with a smile on her face.

"What..." Phoebe muttered. "No!" she yelled, as Lara moved to Cole, forming a golden ball in his hand.

"I told you, my dear," Lara told him, as he stepped back. "You'll be great in my collection!"

"Golden ball!" Paige called and the golden ball orbed in her hand. "You won't steal more souls!"

"I should have kill you," Lara groaned.

Phoebe noticed her distraction and took the sword in her hands. She swallowed hard and started to read the inscription on it:

_In this time, in this hour,_

_Showing a simple skill,_

_The perfect blade will_

_drain your power_

Lara cried in pain, as a golden light rose up from her body. It floated in the air and entered the sword.

"It worked!" Cole said in relief.

Lara fell on her knees. "You stole my powers..." she looked at her own hands in disbelief.

"As I said, you won't steal more souls..." Paige smirked.

"Now," Phoebe said, walking to her. "Tell me, what did you do with the souls you stole? Where are they?"

Lara shook her head. "You can kill me, witches! You'll never free them. Those souls are mine."

"You don't wanna talk," Piper said with a smile. "No problem!" she crossed her arms and started to chant a familiar spell:

_Those who are now in this house,_

_will hear the truth from the other's mouths._

"The truth spell," Cole muttered.

"Where are the souls?" Phoebe asked again.

"In my Castle," Lara replied.

"And where's your castle? How can we free the souls?" Cole asked.

"In the Underworld," she replied. "There's a spell you can use to free them."

Piper closed her eyes in relief.

This time she would save her sister.

"O-kay..." Paige said with a sigh. "Let's go to the Underworld!"

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I'm glad you're still enjoying my story. _


	15. Chapter 15

**A sky full of stars - chapter 15**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Attic_

"We need to write the spell first," Phoebe said. "Then we'll go to the Underworld."

Piper nodded. "We'll save everyone," she said in relief.

Lara shook her head, cursing herself mentally for being such a fool. How could she let herself be vulnerable? She couldn't believe that they defeated her so easily.

"What are we gonna do with her?" Paige inquired her sisters, pointing to Lara.

"She doesn't have her powers, so she's not a threat anymore," Phoebe pondered.

"After all that this is over, we should take her to the Elders..." Piper suggested. "They would know what to do..."

"Fine," Paige shrugged. "Can you write the spell?" she asked turning to Phoebe.

"I'll try," Phoebe replied. She took a piece of paper and a pencil to write.

Lara smiled as the Charmed Ones and Cole got distracted and stole an athame from the table.

_You'll pay for steal my powers, Phoebe_, she thought.

It took only a few minutes for Phoebe to finish the spell. "Here it is!" she said proudly. "Now, we can go to the Underworld..."

"I'll go with you," Cole said promptly.

"Cole," Phoebe shook her head. "It's not a good idea. We already have the spell, everything is gonna be okay."

He glared at her and let out a slight smile. "I want to go, Phoebe..."

"But, Cole..." Phoebe started to argue.

"Ben is down there and I need to see him..." he said. "Don't ask me to sit and wait."

"Fine," she agreed weakly.

"We'll need you to guide us to the right place," Piper said, glaring at Lara.

"To the victor belongs the spoils," Lara spoke raising her head.

"O-kay," Paige said, offering her hand to her sister and Lara. "Let's go!"

Cole turned to Phoebe. "Are you prepared?" he asked, holding out his hand to her.

Phoebe nodded. "We'll bring them back home."

* * *

_The Underworld_

Cole felt strange as they materialized in the Underworld. It was a long time since he had been there, when he led Drake to the sorcerer.

Phoebe shivered, when she looked around her. This horrible place seemed to have the power to resurrect very old memories.

_My queen_, _it's time for your tonic._

Phoebe shook her head, trying to fight the memory out of her head. "Let's go," she said. "I don't like this place."

"Neither do I, sis" Paige said.

The group walked, following Lara. "There," she pointed to a cave. "The souls are inside of the cave."

Phoebe cleared her throat, as she came into the place.

"Oh, my God!" Piper muttered as she saw the inside of the cave. Numerous little crystals were floating in the air.

Phoebe looked at the crystals in disbelief. Then her attention was taken by one of them. She rested her hand on her heart, as she recognized it.

"Ben," she let out in a whisper. She didn't know how, but she could felt it. It was him.

Cole stared at her and frowned. Then he looked up at a particular crystal and cleared his throat.

"C'mon," Piper said.

Paige and Phoebe nodded and the Charmed Ones started to chant the spell.

_Hear these words, hear the rhyme_

_ To free the souls from this prison_

Lara smiled and looked at Cole, who was distracted watching the Charmed Ones. She pulled out the athame and stabbed his back.

Cole moaned in pain, as he fell backwards.

Phoebe's heart stopped for a moment and she slowly turned her back to see Cole.

"I told you, little witch," Lara said with a smile. "There's something I can steal from you."

"Cole," she whispered, walking to him.

"Athame," Paige called and the athame orbed in her hand.

"Phoebe..." Cole muttered, as she held him close.

"He's important to you, I could feel it when you summoned me," Lara explained. "It's a shame he has to die, he would be great in my collection..."

"Shut up!" Phoebe yelled at her.

"Just save Ben," Cole let out in a whisper.

Phoebe raised her head and looked up at her sisters. "Do something, please!"

Piper raised her hands and froze him. Then she turned to Paige. "Heal him!" she ordered.

The youngest Charmed One promptly knelt down beside him and held her hand over his wound. "It's working," she said, as her hands started to glow. The wound on Cole's back disappeared.

Phoebe sighed in relief, as Piper unfroze him.

Paige shook her head, as her sister hugged Cole tightly. "Thank you," Phoebe said.

"Let's finally chant the spell," Piper said.

Paige nodded. "Yeah, but first..." she turned to Lara and punched her in the face.

Lara covered her mouth. "I'm bleeding..." she muttered in anger.

"Yeah," Paige said. "Like an ordinary human... C'mon, let's finally free those souls."

The Charmed Ones held hands and chanted the spell.

"It's working," Cole said. Little by little every soul was been pulled out of the crystals.

"Prue!" Piper said emotionally, as she saw her sister.

Phoebe looked at the young boy and tried to fight the tears, as she held Cole's hands. "Benjamin," she let out in a whisper.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for al the reviews, follows and favorites._


	16. Chapter 16

**A sky full of stars – chapter 16**

_The Underworld_

"They're free," Paige said, staring at all those human souls in front of her.

"It's him," Phoebe said, looking at the young boy, still holding tightly Cole's hand. "It's my..."

Cole released his hand from hers and walked to the boy.

Phoebe looked at her empty hand then at her ex-husband. He walked slowly and knelt before the boy. She started to walk to them, but stopped herself, as she saw her sister Prue joining them.

Phoebe's face contorted in pain, as she saw her sister resting her hand over Benjamin's shoulder.

"Mom," the young boy said.

"It's okay, sweetie," Prue said, knelling before him. "We're safe now..."

The young boy slightly caressed his father's messy hair. "You're here," he said.

"Prue..." Paige muttered, when she saw her sister, the sister she never met.

Piper cleared her throat, she wanted to walk to her sister and hug her tightly. She wanted to tell Prue how much she missed her.

Her heart almost stopped its pulsation, when she saw her sister smiling at her. "Everything's okay..." Prue assured Ben. Then she took in a deep, hard breath and walked t her sisters.

Phoebe wiped a tear from her eye. "I... We missed you so much."

Prue smiled and caressed her face. "I know, sweetie... I missed you too," she said. Then she looked at Piper. "I am sorry," she quietly apologized.

Piper shook her head. "You did nothing wrong... You always did the best you could."

"And you..." Prue suddenly turned to Paige. "Fate wasn't fair to us at all... My sister."

Paige hugged herself, not knowing what to say or what to do, uncertain of her role in this situation.

"Prue..." Piper touched her sister's arm. "I really... I need to tell you... I missed you so much... I tried so hard to bring you back, but the spells never worked..."

"I know," Prue smiled at her. "Piper, it's okay...I finished my time on earth. I won't lie to you. For a long time, I cursed my fate and blamed magic for losing my life... But now," she turned her face to Cole and Ben. "Now I have a new mission and I'm so glad to be Up There..."

"You're taking care of him," Phoebe said quietly. "Prue, I had no idea..."

"We couldn't tell you the truth, Phoebe," Prue looked with sympathy at her. "It would reopen a lot of old wounds for you..."

"Prue," an Elder said, walking to her. "We need to go back home..."

"But..." Piper murmured.

"Don't worry," the Elder said, with a little shake of his head. "Prue will see you... You'll talk, but not here. We need to go back to the Heavens. The Underworld is not a place for us, especially for Ben... And we need to take Lara," he pointed to the formerly Elder, who was in a corner, her face contorted in anger. "We need to decide what to about her..."

Prue nodded. "You're right," she said. Then turned to Piper. "Don't worry... I'll see you again..."

"We'll be waiting for you, my sister," Paige said quietly.

Prue smiled in agreement and walked away.

Phoebe rested her hand on her heart, as she saw Prue and Ben together. Her face contorted a little when her sister gave Cole a tightly hug... Suddenly a feeling of jealousy ran through her veins. She shook her head, trying to force these thoughts away.

_Don't be silly, Phoebs_.

She watched as them disappear, taking Lara with them.

"Are you okay?" Cole asked.

Phoebe nodded. "I'm fine," she replied, rubbing her belly. "It's..." she sniffled. "He even know who I am..."

"Life is made of choices," Cole said softly. "You can't change the past... He is fine. Prue is good to him..."

"I know," Phoebe cleared her throat.

"C'mon," Paige said. "We need to go back home..."

"Yeah," Phoebe nodded and gave her hand to Cole. "It's time to go back home."

* * *

_Halliwell Manor_

_Living room_

"We're finally back," Paige said, as they materialized in the Halliwell Manor.

"Piper..." Leo smiled, with Chris on his lap. Wyatt was sitting on the floor. The Elder Sandra was standing next to him.

"Good work," Sandra said.

"Thank you," Piper said, walking to Leo and her sons.

"Well," Paige started to say. "Everyone is back to their right places..."

Cole shook his head. "Not me..." he said sadly. "The Cosmic Void is awaiting for me..."

"Cole..." Phoebe murmured. "You don't need to go back there. Does he?" she turned her face to Sandra.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Phoebe, can I talk to you privately?" she asked, before the Elder could reply her sister's question.

She took her sister's hand and they orbed to her room.

"Paige!" Phoebe shook her head in disapproval.

"I know what you're trying to do..."

"I can't let him go back to the void," Phoebe snapped at her. "I can't..."

"He doesn't belong here," Paige argued. "We vanquished him."

"But, Paige..."

"Your premonition cannot be the reason for this, Phoebe!" Paige warned her.

Phoebe lowered her head. "Cole doesn't need to know about my premonition. I won't tell him... But, Paige... He helped us to win this battle..."

"I don't understand you," Paige said in frustration. "You hated him!"

Phoebe took Paige's hand on hers. "I didn't hate him," she said softly. "I was angry, so angry..."

"You had every right to be angry, to be furious..."

"Maybe," Phoebe said with a sigh. "But I made my mistakes too. Today I finally saw Ben, but he even doesn't know who I am. I let that horrible woman stole him from me and..."

"It wasn't your fault, sweetie," Paige said, hugging her. "You didn't know the truth..."

"But I know the truth now," Phoebe sniffled. "I can't change the past, but I can do the right thing now. "

Are you sure about this?" Paige asked.

Phoebe nodded. "He deserves a second chance... I don't him trapped in the void like a lost soul."

"Fine..." Paige said.

Phoebe smiled and they walked downstairs.

"Where's Cole?" Phoebe asked, when she didn't saw him. "Piper..."

"Sandra orbed with him," Leo explained. "She..."

"No," Phoebe shook her head. "Damn, Piper! He helped us... He..."

"Phoebe, calm down," Piper said softly. "She took him to the Elders..."

"But..." Phoebe murmured.

"They won't hurt him," Leo assured her. "But they have to decide what to do with him."

"They can't send him back to the Void, Leo! I need to talk to them," Phoebe said.

Piper raised an eyebrow. "What's happening? Why are you so concerned about Cole's fate?"

Phoebe rubbed the back of her neck. "It's nothing..."

"She had a premonition," Paige said, rolling her eyes. "Apparently, they will have a daughter..."

"Phoebe!" Piper snapped at her. "You're really unbelievable..."

"What? It's not my fault!" Phoebe lifted up her hands in frustration.

"I was trying to put some sense into her head," Paige said shaking her head. "But she didn't listen to me..."

"She never listens," Piper said. "She was always very stubborn."

"Especially when the subject is Cole..." Paige remarked.

"Hey, I'm right here!" Phoebe shouted.

Leo rolled his eyes. It would be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for all the reviews follows and favorites._


End file.
